Diva
by KlissesKlugsandKlainebows
Summary: When Blaine finishes his Diva number, he calls Kurt. Kurt has a little surprise for him. Smut ensues. The Break-Up did not happen and very very very slight spoilers for Diva (like only Blaine's outfit). Please read!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is pure smut with some fluff at the very end. This was inspired by the Diva performance on Ryan Murphy's YouTube account.**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Warnings: Smutty smut smut.**

**Enjoy!**

**Blaine dialed Kurt's number, wiping his brow with his leather clad arm. He ruffled his hair and pursed his lips at the glitter that fell in his eyes.**

"Hello?"

"Kurt!" Blaine said. "Guess what?" He pulled on a curl and grimaced, flicking it away. He caught his reflection and stopped to look at it. He ran a finger over a triangular eyebrow and gave himself a smoldering look. He realized what he was doing and shook his head, smiling at himself. He took so long to get out of character.

"What?" Kurt asked. He chuckled to himself at Blaine's excited puppy voice.

"I won Diva week!" Blaine practically squealed. "And I absolutely have to show you what we did! You'll love it!"

"That's great, B." Kurt told him. "And you can show me right now."

Blaine pulled up short in his room. "What?" The doorbell rang downstairs and Blaine stripped off his leather top, pulled on a grey tee shirt, and hurried to answer it.

When the door opened, Kurt was standing there with his phone held to his ear and a smile on his face.

"Kurt!" Blaine squealed and jumped into Kurt's arms, wrapping his jean clad legs around Kurt's waist. Kurt caught him easily and laughed quietly. He nuzzled his nose into Blaine's gel free and very glittery hair and sighed.

Blaine climbed down and pulled Kurt into the house. "Im going to give you a show." He said sultrily, pulling Kurt up to his room. Kurt grinned and followed Blaine, stumbling as he dragged him up the stairs.

Blaine pushed Kurt into the armchair in his room and straddled his hips.

"Stay here, gorgeous," Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips. He kissed over his cheek and to Kurt's ear. "Let me get into something a little more... comfortable." He caught the lobe of Kurt's ear between his teeth and pulled.

Blaine pulled off and ran to his bathroom, swinging his hips as much as he could. He closed the door and pulled on the Diva outfit as quickly as he could. He applied mascara to his lashes and eyeliner around his eyes, giving the mirror a dark look. He added a little gloss to his pouted lips and shook his fingers through his hair to muss it.

Once he deemed himself ready, he slipped out of the bathroom and turned on his phone, which was plugged into his dock. Diva blared through the room and Blaine turned to Kurt.

Kurt's mouth and eyes were opened wide. Blaine could see an obvious tent in Kurt's pants and smiled inwardly.

"Like what you see?" He chuckled as he strutted over to the back of Kurt's chair. He ran his hands down Kurt's shirt covered chest, tweaking a nipple as he did so. Kurt groaned and tried to pull Blaine down for a kiss.

"Ah ah." Blaine said, waggling his finger. "No touching."

"Blaine." Kurt whined. Blaine threw his leg over Kurt's lap, straddling him backwards. He ground his hips into the hard flesh under him, bracing his hands on his straining thighs, pulled taught under the tight black leather. The fur on his jacket moved as he did, fluffing as he rotated his hips on Kurt's to the beat of the song.

Kurt's head fell back when Blaine turned around and ground their crotches together. Blaine slid the jacket off his arms and it fell to the floor. His arms draped over the top of the chair, on either side of Kurt's head. He stared into Kurt's dark eyes, nearly black with lust.

Kurt's tongue poked out to wet his dry lips as he stared at Blaine's biceps under the leather corset. He slowly reached his hand out to touch the studded red collar.

"Red is definitely your color." He breathed and Blaine chuckled. He leaned forward and licked the shell of Kurt's ear.

"You can touch now." Kurt groaned and grabbed Blaine's slim waist. He unzipped the two outer half zippers and slid his hands in to stroke Blaine's bare midsection.

Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's top and pulled it off, showing his pale chest and abs, defined by NYADA's intense dance classes.

Blaine couldn't hold back and kissed Kurt passionately, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. He captured Kurt's lower lip between his teeth and tugged on it.

Blaine stood up and started unzipping his top, peeling it off with difficulty. He leaned over Kurt and whispered in his ear.

"Come get me." He ran off before Kurt could wrap his fingers around his hips. He squealed when Kurt picked him up and threw him on the bed, straddling his hips and locking their lips together.

"So... sexy," Kurt panted, trying to pull the pants off of Blaine. He was much more successful than Blaine was. Kurt looked down and groaned at Blaine's hard cock sitting on his stomach.

"You went commando?" Kurt kissed him deeply.

"Do you really think I could fit underwear under those pants?" Blaine chuckled. He pulled on the waistband of Kurt's jeans. "Off." He demanded. Kurt smirked and slid his jeans and underwear down tantalizingly slowly, teasing Blaine. Once they were off, Kurt wrapped his calloused fingers around Kurt's slim dick and stroked it slowly. Kurt keened and pushed his hips into the circle of Blaine's hand.

Blaine flipped them over so he was on top. He continued to slowly stroke Kurt, kissing his lips sweetly.

"I love you." He murmured. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, B." Kurt said, cupping Blaine's cheek.

"Top or bottom?" Blaine asked, reaching for lube and a condom.

"Top." Kurt responded, throwing the condom back into the open drawer. Kurt flipped them over again, coated his fingers in lube, and began stretching Blaine.

Blaine whimpered at the intrusion. It had been awhile since he'd bottomed. Kurt shushed him, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. Soon, he had three fingers pumping out of Blaine's hole. He slicked his hard cock up and lined up with Blaine's entrance.

"Ready, B?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and Kurt slowly pushed in.

"I love you so much, B." Kurt whispered, their noses and foreheads pressed together. Kurt started rocking his hips and Blaine whined, meeting Kurt's thrusts with his own hips.

"More. Please Kurt, harder!" Blaine cried and Kurt obliged, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Blaine moaned, arching his back and screaming out praise. Kurt shifted slightly and hit Blaine's sweet spot. Blaine screamed in pleasure.

One, two, three, four more thrusts and Blaine was coming. The pleasure was too much as the coil in Kurt's stomach snapped and he was soon coming hard inside of Blaine.

When he was finished, Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine's flushed and sweaty chest.

"That... was... great." He panted out. Blaine could only nod. Kurt kissed his lips before gathering up the energy to roll over and grab the wet wipes that were conveniently placed on the table. He cleaned them up before grabbing the comforter and pulling it over them. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and tucked his head under his chin. Blaine's arms curled around Kurt's waist and he sighed.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

Kurt kissed the top of his head. "I love you, too."

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
